


Beauty

by Dreamying



Series: Insomniac kaisoo droplets [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamying/pseuds/Dreamying
Summary: Kyungsoo is Jongin's Beauty





	Beauty

 

 

##  **Beauty**

    

 

 

Jongin always been lonely, a man with unique tastes and preferences.

A lonely man, until one day a beautiful person came along the way and lightened up his whole world.

Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo, a boy-ish looking man, complexion competing with snow white and lips so pink and soft like a sakura flower’s petal, plump and supple. And eyes so big and warm like the sun is radiating from his gaze. Raven black veil like hair falling softly over his forehead almost covering those thick eyebrows.

Jongin can look at him day and night but never get enough of his beauty as if he has been put under a spell.

A spell of love..

 

"Kyungsoo... did i ever tell you?" Jongin puts the book he has been reading down on the table in front of him and looks at Kyungsoo who is seated in front of him, with lips stretched into a small soft smile. A natural smile gracing his face and eyes focused on the man reading.

"You are the most beautiful.." he cooed at the other before, standing up and walking over. Kyungsoo is cladded in soft fluffy grey sweater with few horizontal lines and washed out black jeans hugging his things perfectly; bring out the curvy stricter more. Jongin picks the cloths of Kyungsoo very carefully every day along with the pajama, he should put on before going to bed together.

Jongin places his hand gently over the right cheek of the other, feeling the softness before leaning into peck those lips gently whispering “ And I love you so much…”

Jongin smiles to himself, strolls right back to his seat, picked up the book, and went back to reading it.

Kyungsoo’s lips small soft smile never faltered, neither a limb moved.

Jongin can still feel the softness of silicon on the pads of his fingers, the nice spring outside the window is just as beautiful but it can never compete with Kyungsoo’s never faltering beauty.

 

* * *

A/N : Yes, you are right, Kyungsoo is a silicon doll. 

Thanks for reading.


End file.
